Unavoidable
by UsakoKou
Summary: And AU Fic where Buffy isn't the Slayer and Angel isn't a Vampire. Takes place in their highschool years.


Title: Unavoidable 1/1  
Summery: A AU fic and POV fic of Buffy. Buffy is not the slayer,   
Angel is not a vampire...it's just a plain ole story.   
I really can't think of a good summery to go with this story.  
Pairing: B/A eventually A/Others B/Others Rating: PG-15  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of Buffy or Angel or any   
other character that happen to appear in this fic. They all   
belong to Joss...  
Time line:...I'd say it takes place while she's 16then progresses   
to her present age that's the only time frame I can come up with.  
Distribution: If you have archived my fics before you can have this   
one. If you want to archive this fic just ask and I'll say yes. All   
I ask is for the link to where it will be.  
  
***  
  
Have you ever thought one day what you want will truly happen? I used   
to think so. You see there is this guy I really like, but it seems I   
always have really shitty timing. Here let me give you a little   
back-story. I'd sit down this might take a little while.  
  
It all started when I moved here to Sunnydale after my parents split   
up. I was on the way to the local club, The Bronze, to get to know   
the people.   
  
I was having fun hanging out with my newfound friends Willow and   
Xander when I saw this very striking, might I say sexy man walking   
in. As soon as I saw him my breath caught in my throat. There was   
just something about him that just drew me like a moth to a flame.  
  
I mean just let me describe this man to you. Much taller then me...  
dark chocolate brown eyes you could just drown in. Dark hair that he   
spikes up and just accentuates his facial features. He has this   
broad frame that I have to say is quite intimidating. I'd almost   
be afraid that if he did hug me he could crush me in those arms.  
  
Well Willow told me that his name was Angel and that he was a senior   
at his high school. Which to me was like the best news I could have   
gotten. For that meant I could "accidentally" bump into him in the   
halls or something. Childish I know, but hey...it works.  
  
But unfortunately my dreams were quickly shattered when I saw   
his girlfriend follow him into the room.   
  
"That's Darla, he's been dating her for awhile." Willow informed   
me her eyes never leaving her drink. "I've heard she is over 10 years   
older then him."  
  
"Why would he want to date someone that much older?" I asked pathetically.   
"I mean why not date someone more his age?"  
  
"I'm not sure, nobody really had the guts to ask him."  
  
"But isn't that illegal or something?"  
  
"It was until last month when he turned 18. There is really nothing   
anybody can do about it anymore."   
  
That ladies and gentlemen was the beginning of my reign of   
torture, I had chosen to inflict upon myself. Why would   
I do something like this to myself when I know how much it will   
hurt? I don't know, Willow and Xander are always telling   
me nothing will happen, but they are never there when I'm   
with him.  
  
Oh didn't I mention? I have actually hung around with him; Angel   
has actually become one of my best friends. But I   
think I'll have to tell you more of my story before I move on.  
  
***  
  
I was on the way to my Biology class one day, late as usual. I'm just   
not and early riser...why can't they just start classes at 9 or   
something? Anyway I was running through the halls hoping I could at   
least TRY and make it at a reasonable time. When BAM I run into something   
hard, and large.   
  
Why me?   
  
Now sitting on the floor with my books scattered at various points   
throughout the hallway I look up and I am immediately captured by   
those chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Almost as soon as I do he quickly bends down gathering my books up   
into his lap before standing again and offering me his hand.   
  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I quickly try to   
recover. But yet I still feeling incredibly embarrassed.  
  
"No it's my fault, I should have been paying no attention." Have you ever   
seen the loony toons with those stupid chipmunks that are always being   
overly polite and trying to get the other to go through the door first?   
I just got the sudden sensation that I became one of them chipmunks.   
Maybe it's just me ...?  
  
But wait, here I am blabbering how much like a loony toon I feel when I   
should be commenting about his voice. I have only one thing to say   
about it...actually...I can't...its just do damn sexy to even   
describe.   
  
Anyway back to reality. I great fully took his hand and brushed myself   
off with the other, my cheeks only becoming even redder.   
  
"I'm Angel."   
  
"Buffy...nice to meet you." I watched as Angel's mouth upturned into   
a very subtle smile. He strikes me as the type of person who doesn't   
smile much, and when he does smile that it would truly mean something.  
  
Once I got settled on my feet Angel handed me my books and got ready   
to walk away. "I'll see you at the bronze tonight?"  
  
"Huh?" Was that an invite?  
  
"I'll see you at the bronze? I have seen you at the bronze before and   
was wondering if I would see you there tonight."  
  
"Yeah I'm sure I'll make and appearance."  
  
"Good maybe we can hang out then." Angel smiled once again before   
making his way down the hall. Wrapping my arms around my books I quickly   
turned down the hall and walked into my Biology class.   
  
When I told Willow about my encounter she just laughed saying I was   
making it up. It wasn't till I was willing to bet on it that she   
finally took me seriously. I mean what kind of person would joke about   
something that humiliating.  
  
***  
  
That night at the bronze, the gang and I were sitting at our normal   
table when I saw Angel walk in. I'm sure if I was able to sit and   
watch myself you would see my eyes light up and m face flush. When   
he looked past me and went to a different table my face fell.  
  
What was that all about? I thought he wanted to hangout. When I   
glanced I saw some blond senior I'd seen in the halls. I think   
Xander was telling me his name was Spike. But I might be mistaken.   
According to the gossip I received first day Spike was off limits.   
Cause first his girlfriend Drusilla was very possessive of him and two   
he wasn't the type of person you wanted to make friends with. But when   
I heard Angel and him were best friends, I wondered why people would   
assume the bad of him. Maybe he is just misunderstood.  
  
My eyes never left the back of Angel's head the entire night. When he   
turned and motioned to me my jaw about fell. Making my leave from my   
table I quickly walked over to Angels and smiled.  
  
"Hey Buffy, sorry I didn't call you over sooner I had to talk with   
Spike. Have you ever met Spike?" Angel motioned to the blond at   
his side.  
  
"No I haven't." Looking toward Spike I smiled and introduced   
myself. "I'm Buffy"  
  
"Spike." Spike smiled and I knew right off the bat that his   
reputation was just blatant rumors and not even worth listening   
too. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too." I replied.  
  
"So you used to live in LA?" I quickly turned to Angel.   
  
"Yeah almost all my life...then we moved here."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Well my parents split up and my mom moved here."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
  
"No it's okay I don't mind telling you...besides it's not your   
fault."  
  
"I know, but I still feel bad." Angel looked down at his clasped   
hands. "So what do you think of Sunnydale?"  
  
Okay wait a minute here...do you really want to listen to this   
boring conversation? I didn't think so. How about we jump ahead a time   
or too.  
  
***  
  
"Happy Birthday Buffy!" All my friends stood around the table at the   
Bronze all wearing their little birthday hats. Even Angel. I was   
really surprised he wore it. He had always striked me as the person   
who would do nothing of the sort.  
  
I have officially been in Sunnydale for almost two years and I believe   
I have gotten the best friends in the world. I mean Cordeila is a   
little bit...crass but I have to give her credit. I mean I used to be   
worse then her. Of course there is Willow and Xander, plus Willows' new...  
I don't know if I can say boyfriend yet...but Oz is here too. And of   
course Angel is here. It wouldn't be a perfect birthday if Angel   
wasn't here.  
  
"Thank you guys. I can't believe you did this for me." My cheeks were as   
red as tomatoes.  
  
"Of course Buffy we are your friends aren't we?"  
  
I smiled and looked at Angel. "I'm so glad you could make it too."  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Angel wrapped his arms around me and   
kissed my lightly on the forehead. "Happy seventeenth sis."  
  
Wait hold up! I know I wasn't the only one that caught that. Angel   
just called me sis. Here let me explain. Angel thinks of me as his   
sister. But apparently it's with privileges cause no matter if I'm   
dating somebody or he's with Darla we always manage to goof off and   
make-out on occasions. Stupid I know. I mean I don't even tell Willow   
about our little make-out sessions. I mean if it were to ever get   
back to who I was with or to Darla we'd both be in the shit hole.   
But you know secretly I hope someone finds out because I want to be   
with Angel more then anything. All I can do is hope.  
  
Okay back to the story.  
  
I think my 17th birthday had to be one of the weirdest nights I ever   
spent with Angel...you see cause we went back to his apartment to   
watch a movie. Well we ended up in one of our make-out sessions.   
All I have to say is we moved WAY beyond making out.   
  
That night on his big cushy couch Angel and I had made love as   
"Casablanca" played in the background. You see Angel was my first,   
and also my only. Though since that night we have never talked about   
it, I know he won't think of it as just have sex. He's just not   
like that.   
  
Our brother/sister relationship went on like that for about another   
year the way it always had until him and Darla started fighting. Of   
course Angel always came to me for help in the situation always asking   
me to tell him how much Darla still loved him. Or to tell him that   
everything would be all right.  
  
Of course I complied. No matter how much I didn't like Darla, I   
couldn't never hurt him by telling him what I really feel.  
  
Because here's the thing, after I got to know Darla for a time we   
were even really good friends. Until she turned on me. You see it was   
soon after I revealed to Angel how I felt for him that this whole   
mess with Darla started. I only risked telling him when I had a feeling   
that he really liked me to.  
  
It was also after my revelation that our" brother/sister relationship"   
started. Then Darla after about a few months of finding out that when   
she wasn't around Angel and I were always together she turned on me.   
She had accused me of trying to break the two of them up.  
  
I don't see how that his possible...You see it was ME who told him   
that she still loved him...It was ME who told him to wait for Darla..  
.it was ME who told him that everything would be okay between them.   
Even if it was against my better judgment. In my opinion I was the one   
that kept them together for this long.   
  
Darla had actually called me a bitch to Angel's face and it was Angel   
who stood up for me. She would yell at him you see and then tell him   
to "Go to the bitch, and tell her everything." and he would do something   
of the fact that he could never have me categorized as a bitch because   
of the fact that I was never like Darla.   
  
The whole time Angel and Darla were fighting Angel would tell me things   
like 'If we ever break up, I wanna be with you' You know just enough   
to keep me hanging on to that hope.   
  
Then it happened...Angel and Darla broke up. My dreams would finally   
come true. At last! Then it happened..."I'm going out with Aricca"   
  
Was I the only one not present that day in class when we teach player   
101? Of course for the first week of their courtship I got to hear from   
him how great Aricca was. And how much better then Darla, Aricca was.   
Then our friendship really quieted till one day we happened to bump into   
each other recently in the student lounge at UC Sunnydale.   
  
He sat down and it was like old times again. We talked about little   
things that didn't mean anything and then he suddenly got serious.   
  
"Do you still have feelings for me?"  
  
I about spit my drink across the table when I heard that one. "What?"   
  
"Do you still have feelings for me?"   
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I don't know." Honestly I never stopped loving Angel. I don't think I   
will ever stop. Even though I'm with one of the TA's, his name is   
Riley. "I don't think I can really answer that question."   
  
"Why not..."  
  
"Because I honestly don't know. Why do you want to know anyway?"   
  
"I was just curious?"   
  
"Why cause you hurt me last year?"   
  
"I hurt you?"  
  
"How do you think I would have reacted. Here you were finally broken   
up with Darla. After all we had been through. After all that you had   
said to me. What do you do? Tell me you are going out with Aricca..."   
  
"Buffy I'm sorry...I didn't realize it would effect you that way..."   
  
"What did you expect Angel. I told you I loved you, then you even made   
love to me, and when we could finally be together you chose someone   
else. How did you think you'd make me feel?"   
  
"I'm sorry..." Angel looked down at my hands gently placing his hand   
over mine. "I actually wanted to tell you I never stopped thinking   
of you."   
  
"Neither did I Angel...You were my first love. And you will probably   
be my only." With a shake of the head I stood up and walked off   
leaving Angel sitting alone at the table.   
  
That brings me today. You see Angel called me earlier saying he was   
thinking of breaking up with Aricca. Not to say that I got jumping   
up and down for joy but I also have learned never to count my chickens.   
Cause if it seems to good to be true...It probably is.   
  
Angel said he would call me later and tell me what happened after he   
broke up with her so now...like a loyal...I don't know what he   
thinks of me...but I'm it, I'm waiting by the phone patiently.   
  
When the phone finally does ring I jump out of my seat and race to the   
phone. When I heard "We are calling from Sunnydale funeral homes and   
we are offering consolidated..." I hung up before it could finish.   
What type of tele-marketing company would call for a funeral home?   
That is just wrong.   
  
As soon as I put the phone back into the cradle it rang again.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
//"Buffy?"\\   
  
"Yeah...what's up Angel?"  
  
//"Not much do you think you could come over here...I really need   
someone to talk to..."\\   
  
"Sure I'll be there in about 15."  
  
//"Okay I'll be waiting."\\   
  
I quickly threw on a jacket as I raced out of my dorm room and out into   
the dark streets of Sunnydale. I passed the Bronze and around the   
corner to Angel's apartment. I stood outside the door quietly not sure   
if I wanted to knock or not. And I would have knocked if Angel didn't   
open the door before my knuckles hit the hard wood.   
  
"Close your eyes..."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Just do it..." Closing one eye I looked through the other cautiously   
before shutting the second allowing Angel to lead me into his   
apartment.   
  
Maneuvering me around his furniture he brought me to what I imagined   
was the center of his apartment. "Can I open them now?"   
  
"Just a second." Angel walked away leaving me waving slightly do to   
lack of depth. I could smell a light smell of matches and incense as   
he walked back over tome. "Okay open them."   
  
When I opened my eyes I was caught in a world of candles and coned incense.   
My eyes at the sight began to tear up as I felt the tears just rolling   
down my cheeks. "I...I..."  
  
"I should have done this along time ago." Angel ran his hands down   
my arms as he pulled me toward him kissing me lightly on the mouth.   
"I'm sorry I hurt you Buffy...but please...tell me you'll forgive me."   
  
"I...I...I don't know what to say..." Tears continued to fall from my   
eyes as I looked up into his sparkling chocolate eyes   
  
"Say you'll stay with me tonight...and tomorrow...and forever...?"   
Angel reached into his pocket pulling out a claddagh ring with a   
diamond embedded in the heart. "I know we have never officially gone out,   
but I have been with you enough to know you are the only one I would   
ever love. That night we made love was the best night of my life. And I   
want to experience that again...for the rest of my life. Please say   
you'll spend yours with me."   
  
My heart stopped beating as my breath caught in my throat. This was   
totally unexpected. And I so wanted to say yes. I stuttered through   
my words as I nodded my head. I cried more as he slid the ring onto   
my left hand.   
  
"Oh Angel." I quickly threw my arms around him pulling him as tight   
to me as he would go. "I love you..."  
  
"What are you going to do about Riley?"   
  
"Riley who?" I barried my face into the folds of his shirt the unending   
tears falling none to gracefully from my eyes.   
  
"I love you Buffy." Angel wrapped himself tighter around me and we   
stood there in his candle lit apartment just enjoying the others   
presence.   
  
The End  
  
  
  



End file.
